Immortalized
by The Happy Heretic
Summary: When Olivia needs a nude model for her art project, she turns to Casey. As Casey bares her body, Olivia bares her soul.


Immortalized

R

Hugh Manatee

Disclaimer: I don't own Olivia Benson, Casey Novak or any other of the SVU characters. They are the exclusive property of Dick Wolf and Universal.

Spoilers: Small mention of Fault.

Classification: C/O UST

Summary: When Olivia needs a nude model for her art project, she turns to Casey. As Casey bares her body, Olivia bares her soul.

Archive: Sure, just ask my permission first at Feedback is also certainly welcome.

"I can't believe what you're asking me to do, Liv." Casey Novak said.

"I know Casey." Olivia Benson replied. "But I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't terribly important."

Olivia took a sip of coffee. Both women were on their break at a coffee shop not far from the precinct.

"Can't you ask Elliot?" Casey asked.

"The professor specifically said it was to be a drawing of the female form." Olivia replied. "I don't have that many girlfriends that I'm close to, and my bank account's tight right now, so it's not like I can hire a model."

"Can't you just draw from your imagination?" Casey asked.

"I've always drawn better from life." Olivia explained. "Besides, we've both hit the showers together after Softball so it isn't like you don't got anything I haven't seen before."

"Yeah but that was different, you weren't staring at my business for a few hours straight, and besides I don't want strangers ogling drawings of my naked body."

"Casey the only person whose going to see the drawing is the teacher, and she wouldn't know who you are." Olivia replied trying to reassure her friend.

Casey paused for a moment, and after thinking for a few minutes she finally gave her reply."

"All right." Casey said with a sigh. "I'll do it, but just this once, and you owe me."

"You got it Casey." Olivia said happy that she finally had a model. "Can you meet me at my place after lunch on Saturday."

Casey nodded in understanding and bid goodbye to her friend. She got up from the table and headed out the door, as she left she couldn't help but wonder what she was getting herself into.

The week went by quickly and around one P.M. Casey exited a cab outside Olivia's building. She rang the buzzer for Olivia's apartment. Olivia's voice beckoned her inside and Casey entered the building and climbed up the stairs until she reached Olivia's floor. She walked over to the detective's door and knocked. A second later the door opened and Olivia ushered Casey inside.

Olivia was dressed in a white buttoned up blouse and dark sweat pants with her shoulder dark hair in a pony tail. Casey was dressed in a sweater and a pair of jeans; her hair was made up into a conservative bun style. Olivia led Casey into her living room. The sofa was pushed back as was the coffee table in its place was an easel with a large piece of canvases with a stool a few feat away from it.

"You want some coffee, Casey?" Olivia offered.

"Nah, I'm wired enough as it is." Casey joked.

Olivia let out a little laugh and then addressed her friend. "I think I'll get warmed up with a few practice sketches with your clothes on for right now." Olivia said.

Casey nodded her head in agreement. She kicked off her shoes and put down her purse. She perched herself on the stool as Olivia sat down behind the easel. Olivia picked up a charcoal pencil and went to work.

"So have you always been into art, Olivia?" Casey asked.

"Off and on since I was kid." Olivia explained. "I hadn't really dabbled in drawing since college but I was in a store one day a couple of months ago and saw a pad of drawing paper and in a spur of the moment I purchased it and began drawing stuff around the apartment. A couple of weeks late I was on-line when I saw this ad for a life model drawing class at Hudson and decided to sign up."

"So how's the class going?" Casey asked.

"Oh, it's been…interesting." Olivia replied a bit cryptically.

Eventually Olivia put down the pencil and looked up at Casey.

"Well Casey I think I'm as warmed up as I'm going to get." Olivia said. "You ready to get down to business?"

"I guess so." Casey said with a little hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Okay, if you want you can keep your underwear on for a while." Olivia offered.

"That alright, but I'd rather just get that part over with." Casey replied.

"Well you can change in my bathroom down the hall, there's a few towels you can wrap your self in."

Casey nodded her head and got up off the easel and headed into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her. She looked in the mirror and sighed.

'Am I really doing this?' Casey thought to herself? After she pulled off her sweater she had her answer. "Yep, I'm doing it."

Olivia prepared her easel for the final drawing when she heard the bathroom door open and saw Casey with only a towel wrapped around her to preserve her modesty walk down the hall and back into the living room. Casey stopped by the stool and looked at her friend.

"I'm ready when you are." Casey announced.

"Okay, let's see what you got." Olivia said.

Casey turned away from Olivia and after taking a deep breath unwrapped the towel and placed it on the stool. She then turned to face her friend. Although Casey didn't consider herself a prude and wasn't particularly too self-conscience, this was still a new experience for her. Casey held her hands over her crotch, lowering her eyes to the ground.

'Oh God.' Casey thought. 'I should've spent an extra hour or two at the Gym.'

"You alright, Casey?" Olivia asked with a small trace of concern in her voice.

'Oh get a hold of yourself Casey.' She thought to herself.

Casey looked at Olivia and straightened her shoulders placing her hands at her sides.

Olivia took a moment to study the younger woman's body and was impressed with what she saw. Casey's body was slim and athletic thanks to her frequent softball practices and games. Her arms and legs were toned and slightly muscular. Her skin was a milky white complexion. Her breasts were small yet round and firm, accentuated with rosy, pink nipples. There was a small patch of auburn curls between her thighs.

"So, what do you think Olivia?" Casey asked.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Olivia replied.

Casey nodded and sat down back on the stool.

"All right Casey I want you to put your arms to your side maybe grab the side of the stool seat." Casey complied with Olivia's direction. "Good, now tilt your head back, perfect."

"Comfortable?" Olivia asked.

"Reasonably so." Casey said.

"All right" Olivia said as she returned to the other side of the easel. "Just tell me if you need to take a break."

Olivia studied Casey for a second, and then picked up the charcoal pencil and began to draw.

"You know you have it a lot luckier than I did." Olivia said as she drew.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked.

"I had to this in front of the entire art class." Olivia responded.

"What?" Casey said incredulously. "You posed nude for an entire class room?"

"Yep." Olivia said. "It's actually one of the requirements of new students of the class. The teacher said that to truly understand art you have to experience it from many different perspectives."

"I can't believe you went through with it."

"I can't either." Olivia said. "Hell, I almost didn't go through with it. But after some recent events I decided that I shouldn't be afraid to try new things, that you only live once. So I agreed to it." Casey had wondered for a moment what those 'recent events' were until she saw the small scar on Olivia's neck.

"What was it like?" Casey asked.

"At first I wasn't that nervous." Olivia admitted. "The teacher handed me a robe and pointed to a changing room and told me to change into it. So I did, no big deal. I walked out with the robe and walked onto the platform and stood in front of the entire class. And then the teacher said; 'Alright Olivia, you may remove the robe now.' And here I was standing in front of this entire class, women and men who were all looking at me waiting for me to get naked."

"Damn, what happened next?" Casey asked at this point almost completely forgetting her own nudity.

"Well, I just stood for a few second more and the teacher said 'Olivia, please remove the robe so we can get started.' I could tell she was getting impatient. So I close my eyes untied the belt and just slipped the robe off and suddenly I was standing there naked as the day I was born."

"How did you feel?"

"Completely and totally exposed." Olivia said. "I mean there were people stationed at all sides of the platform so there was no part of myself that I could hide." Olivia said.

"Must've been terrifying." Casey remarked.

"It was at first." Olivia responded as she continued away with the charcoal. "But soon I started to relax. We would do a couple of quick poses and the teacher would remark about lightning and shading, about shapes and curves, stuff like that, and after a while I was pretty much use to it, like going to a beach in a new bathing suit or something. We took a break and the teacher had me lay on my side on this matt for a longer pose. During that time I let my mind wonder."

"What did you think about?" Casey asked.

"A lot of stuff." Olivia replied. "I thought about all of the things I've done with my life, about my accomplishments and my failures. I found myself thinking about things that could've happen with my life if I chosen a different path. About the mistakes I made and the wrong turns I had taken. I thought about things I hadn't really thought about in years."

"Interesting." Casey said.

Olivia nodded her head. "In some ways I enjoyed the experience, I didn't feel vulnerable or naked, but liberated. I liked that for a while I had no obligations, no responsibilities except to be who I was and nothing more. That for a moment I wasn't Olivia Benson the detective, but Olivia the woman, the person."

Olivia paused for a moment a bit surprised at that small moment of honesty and candor. She put down the charcoal pencil for a moment and looked at Casey.

"Want to take a break for a few minutes?" Olivia asked.

Casey nodded and got off the stool. She wrapped the towel around herself and went to her purse to check her cell phone messages.

Olivia sat at the easel. She wondered to herself why she had allowed herself to open up to Casey. Her reverie was broken when Casey returned. "Ready to start again?" She asked. Olivia nodded her head and Casey nonchalantly discarded the towel and resumed her previous pose. Olivia noticed something was a bit off.

"Hey Casey mind if did something with your hair?" Olivia asked.

"Sure." Casey replied.

Olivia got up and walked to the nude young woman. Olivia reached for Casey's hair and removed the hair clip and allowed her hair to fall down to her shoulders. The two women faces were inches away from each other. For the first time since they had started Casey was suddenly mindful of her nudity. The young prosecutor however said or did nothing to giver herself away. Olivia brushed an errand strand away from Casey's cheek. Casey almost shuddered at the touch but kept her composure. After a moment Olivia turned and went back to the easel.

"Better?" Casey asked. "Beautiful." Olivia replied. The two women held each other's glance for a minute longer until Olivia turned her attention to the drawing and continued with her work.

A while passed and finally Olivia put her pencil down for the last time.

"All done." Olivia said.

"Can I see?" Casey asked.

Olivia nodded and the younger woman got up and headed to the easel not bothering to cover herself. She looked at the drawing and was struck by it. It was a beautiful yet haunting image. It had a sense of innocence yet seduction. Casey understood that it wasn't simply a drawing of her body but what Olivia thought of her.

"Do you like it?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Was the only thing Casey could so though the expression on her face said so much more.

"Once my teacher grades I'll let you have it if you want." Olivia said.

"No, keep it." Casey replied. "It's your work I was just lucky enough to help it along."

Olivia nodded. Casey left Olivia's side and walked back to the bathroom to dress. Once she was finished she bid Olivia goodbye and left.

Olivia set the drawing on a table and studied it, knowing that it was able to express what she couldn't in words. She knew deep down that Casey understood and she knew that one day she would have the opportunity to express her feelings again.

Later that night Casey was in her bathroom preparing for a bath. She disrobed and was about ready to get in when she saw herself in a full-length mirror. She looked at her body studying as she had sure Olivia and had. She had begun to remember what she had Olivia had shared together that day and she assured herself that it would hopefully only be the beginning.


End file.
